Oneshot: Him, You
by colouredred
Summary: She is all that he has, and that is something he considers a problem. For Levi, that is all she has ever been; trouble. But that isn't all that he has ever wanted her to be. College AU, Levi/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shingeki no Kyojin' or it's characters. I own only my OC.**

**This is a highschool/college AU. If you don't like that, read it anyway.**

* * *

><p><em>Him, You<em>

* * *

><p>The calm was like a mirror.<p>

Only, it was not an actual mirror. Wait long enough for it to be still, and it could become so close, but it would never be. Lucie had only to move just a little, for her reflection to become distorted by the many ripples of the water. It fascinated her, although that may have been because she was far too bored to construct logical thought. Yet she didn't leave, for the bath was still warm.

Lucie loved the water, and she also loved her reflection. It wasn't so much that she was vain, although she certainly most certainly was, but rather the stillness that she coveted. When it was calm, she could more clearly see the pale skin of her legs, propped out of the water and on the edge of the bath, and the murky blue of her eyes. Everything was clear.

But then he came along; in the most literal sense of the word.

He didn't even knock. Simply, just opened the door then walked right in. It was most definitely rude, but then, this was his own bathroom, and it _was_ Levi.

He stopped, surprised, if only for a second.

Lucie wasn't fazed by the intense, assessing stare he gave her, just as he, in turn, wasn't bothered as she looked him over. His black, usually neat, hair was ruffled and wet with rain, cheeks slightly redder than usual, while his hoodie and black jeans seemed to be flecked with mud.

As if realising this, Levi 'tsked', before depositing the hoodie on the bathroom door handle, leaving him in a more reasonably dry, clean, skivvy.

"Why are you here?" he asked at length.

"Why _not_? We're friends, aren't we?" she replied.

"Why?" he repeated sternly.

Lucie smiled and conceded defeat. "The hot water in my bathroom wasn't working. So I decided to come to your dormitory and now I'm using yours."

"What if it hadn't have been me who walked in?"

"Well, they probably wouldn't have been so calm about." She agreed, although it was hard to tell if that was what his point was. "But it doesn't matter anyway, because the only other person who's ever brave enough to come to your room is Erwin."

It was only then that Levi looked away, without further comment on the situation. Honestly, with as long as he and Lucie had been friends, the extremity of her comfortableness with him and with her own self had ceased to bother him.

"Anyway," Lucie continued, prepared to talk whether or not he was listening, "What took you so long to get back from class?"

"I don't have to tell you. You didn't even come for the class."

"Yeah, about that…can I borrow your notes?"

The water splashed as Lucie sunk her feet in, so that only her head and shoulders were outside of the water. Her hair, though straight, was still short enough that it didn't touch the water, even with its lopsided cut that was the result of a home-haircut accident. In Levi's personal and secret opinion, only Lucie was pretty enough to make that disaster look both purposeful and tasteful.

Levi looked at her through the reflection of the mirror above his sink. She met his cold gaze, still smiling serenely.

"Thanks." She said, although he had never agreed to her request.

"Leave." Was all he said in reply.

Lucie merely smirked, "Whatever you want."

Without hesitation, she stood. Water cascaded off her body, hitting the water not long after, as Lucie was remarkably short – shorter than Levi, even. He did his best not to look, although it was rather hard. Lucie had always been his greatest test.

She stepped out slowly, before grabbing a towel from the nearby rack and wrapping it around herself. "Perv." She told Levi.

"Tease." He retorted scathingly.

"But you know you like it." Lucie even had the daring to lean closer as she spoke.

"Get dressed, idiot."

She laughed shortly, before nodding at him. As her clothes were on a wicker chair behind Levi, she chose to stand back to back with him. The towel fell away, only for Lucie to dress quickly, pulling on her underwear and a pair of jeans and baggy band t-shirt. Behind her, Levi had the tap running, and it seemed he was washing his hands.

When Lucie turned, she had to stand on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, peering down at his bruised hand.

"Nothing."

"Did you get another fight?"

When he didn't answer, Lucie chose to annoy him by giving him a quick hug.

"Get off me." He ordered immediately.

Lucie ignored him. "I told you, one day you'll get hurt if you keep picking fights. And, _wow_, would you look who's right?"

"_Luce_." He warned.

Only because he used her nickname, did Lucie let go. Levi grunted, giving her a cold stare, yet again through the reflection of the mirror. She smiled back.

"Leaving." She assured.

True to her word, Lucie pushed passed Levi. Before she left, she deposited the towel on the chair. Knowing that Levi would watch her, ensuring that she left the bathroom so that he might do whatever it is he wanted to without witness, Lucie couldn't resist pausing at the door, and casting a sly smile back at him.

Predictably, Levi scowled.

Once outside, Lucie paused for a moment, not wanting to rush out. As with all things, she would take her time and do only as she wanted.

The room was simple, and kept furniture to the bare minimum. Two beds were on the far wall, one of them unused, whilst a small table and TV were provided for. Lucie sighed at the meticulous way with which the room was structured, and how it looked as if no one had touched the place in days. Levi couldn't help but routinely clean the place.

She only had the time to take a few steps, before there came a knock at the door.

"Levi!" she called out, making sure that he knew of his visitors.

Lucie didn't wait to open the door, being too impatient to wait, but the moment she did, she wished she could take it back.

"Lucie?"

She smiled. "Hey, Eren. Expecting someone else?"

"Well, yeah. This is Levi's room, isn't it?" Eren replied.

"Sure is."

"Oh, okay…then what are you doing here?"

Lucie smiled brightly, with fake cheer, but never had the time to answer. The sudden appearance of Levi prevented that.

"I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Levi declared, sternly and frowning at Eren.

Reminded of his task, Eren glowered.

"Mikasa and Armin made me- I mean, _I_ came t-to…_apologise_."

Levi walked over to his door, where he stood behind Lucie and crossed his arms. His narrow stare bore down upon the younger of them.

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Lucie, glancing between them, "What? What happened? _Did_ something happen? What?"

"It doesn't concern you, idiot." Levi dismissed. "Anyway, I thought you were leaving."

"Well, not now. I want to see this." She declared overenthusiastically.

Levi sighed, before waving his arm at Eren in a 'please, continue' gesture.

The boy nodded resolutely, and straightened his back. In a short, single word, he blurted, "Sorry."

Levi merely continued to give him a level stare.

Within seconds, Lucie had slapped his arm. He turned to her quickly, sharply, only she didn't even flinch at the unspoken threat.

"Now, you say it as well." She ordered.

"I don't need to."

"Yes, you do. That's the way apologies work."

"I'm not apologising for anything."

"Can I go?" Eren interjected, sensing the tension.

"Nope," Lucie replied, smiling at him as she knew it would make him blush, "Not until Levi says sorry."

Levi groaned. "This is shit."

"Apologise, and then it'll all be over." Lucie pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Sorry." And with that, the door slammed shut.

Levi turned on his heel, marching a few steps away as if he needed the space. "Fucking ass." He muttered, although decidedly not to Lucie.

She ran a hand through the lopsided cut of her hair, and breathed out. Honestly, he could be so ridiculous sometimes. Too bad Lucie loved a challenge.

"What the hell was all that about?" she wondered, more out-loud than anything else.

Levi lifted his bruised hand, as if that answered anything. "He'll have worse bruises by tomorrow."

"Eren? Why'd you beat up that kid?"

"I didn't say I did."

"But you did beat him up."

Levi, instead of answering, took a seat on one of the chairs by the table. As if daring her to continue, he continued to stare Lucie down.

"Okay," she declared, "I know I'm right, and here's why. First, you're bruised hand, with which you implied that you did, in fact, punch Eren Yeager. Next, your clothes were dirty, which you wouldn't normally let happen. Third, I'm always right and you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Levi let out a weary sigh. "Fine. But the brat was asking for it."

"Christ." Lucie breathed, before bounding over to Levi and adding with odd enthusiasm, "What did he do?"

Levi crossed his arms defiantly.

Lucie leaned even closer towards him.

When he finally relented, all he had to say was, "He talked about you."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"He called you hot."

At this, Lucie couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, but I am." She laughed.

She tugged her shirt above her stomach, swinging her hips in a display that Levi quickly ended. He pulled her t-shirt down as fast as possible, unflinching as he did so.

"I know you are." He declared, coldly.

Lucie stared at him, surprised. "You weren't…?"

"Weren't what?" Levi snapped.

"Weren't…" her face began to glow red, "…jealous?"

"_Idiot_."

"Ha, you were! I'm right again! Little Levi was _jealous-_" Lucie paused for thought, "-Although, I don't understand why."

"You talk to him sometimes. I know he likes you."

"Yeah, but he's younger than us. There's no need to worry, Levi. He's just a kid with a crush." She decided.

Levi looked as if he wanted to protest, only his mouth stayed shut. Perhaps he just couldn't deny the truth.

"Besides," Lucie continued, "I don't like him. At least not like that."

With that, she turned around and began to walk away. Levi watched carefully, his eyes widening as he realised something truly distasteful; he didn't want her to leave.

"Wait." He blurted, before he could help it.

"Yeah?"

"Who _do_ you like?"

For the second time that day, Lucie laughed. Only because it was at him, did Levi grow irritated. Soon following, however, was shock.

He did nothing, as always, and sat there as she marched across the room. Her black hair swung, the left side tucked behind her ear. With her mouth set in a hard line, blue eyes glowing with a strange determination that seemed to spill from her short body, Levi knew his heart had just skipped a beat.

She had only to kiss his cheek to perform that magic.

Then, in seconds, she was at the door again, ready to leave. But that was okay; Levi knew she would come back.

"Who do I like?" Lucie smiled. "Well, _you._"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I got distracted. Although, in my defence, Levi is very distracting. Any inaccuracy with a boarding school setting should please be forgiven, because I have never been to a boarding school.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
